Optical communications systems provide data transmission paths that are generally robust to interception of information, e.g. eavesdropping. However, under some circumstances an eavesdropper may tap information from the transmission path, e.g. an optical fiber. Such eavesdropping may be difficult to detect, leaving the intended recipient of the transmission unaware that the confidentiality of the transmission has been compromised.